


Pensar soluciones

by Lila_Negra



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Conversations, M/M, Mentioned NaruSasu - Freeform, One-Shot, Peaceful Konoha, mentioned Naruhina, problematic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: "—¿No te parece un abuso total de confianza hacerle esto a tu mejor--qué digo, a tu único amigo? Yo, que siempre te defendí, siempre le hablé bien de ti a todo el mundo cuando los demás te miraban con reserva o resentimiento… ¡Yo, que te permito entrar a mi casa, te permito entrenar a mi hijo, te permito…!—No lo hice a propósito, Naruto.—Pero… tú tienes una hija… ¿eso no te hace reflexionar? ¿Cómo te sentirías si Sarada se considerara la "novia" de… no sé… Konohamaru, por ejemplo?—No es lo mismo. Lo que existe entre Boruto y yo es diferente. Conectamos… de un modo en que nunca había conectado con nadie".
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Pensar soluciones

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias para quienes no quieran ningún tipo de sorpresa:** este one-shot contiene lenguaje soez y alude a una pareja problemática, SasukexBoruto. Se menciona asimismo un interés amoroso de Naruto hacia Sasuke, así como la pareja establecida NarutoxHinata. Esto se ubica en un universo canon divergente, dado que están en Konoha pero hay una absoluta paz. Los personajes hablan en español neutro (utilizan el "tú"), pero es posible que una u otra palabra grosera sean más bien rioplatenses. Nada que no conozcan, se los aseguro.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Anita Ilustraciones y a Jazmín Negro, por las primeras lecturas y por sus consejos para editar la portada.

—¿No te parece un abuso total de confianza hacerle esto a tu mejor--qué digo, a tu único amigo? Yo, que siempre te defendí, siempre le hablé bien de ti a todo el mundo cuando los demás te miraban con reserva o resentimiento… ¡Yo, que te permito entrar a mi casa, te permito entrenar a mi hijo, te permito…!

—No lo hice a propósito, Naruto.

—Pero… tú tienes una hija… ¿eso no te hace reflexionar? ¿Cómo te sentirías si Sarada se considerara la "novia" de… no sé… Konohamaru, por ejemplo?

—No es lo mismo. Lo que existe entre Boruto y yo es diferente. Conectamos… de un modo en que nunca había conectado con nadie.

—¡Claro que conectan, hijo de puta, es un maldito crío al que has moldeado a tu gusto! ¡Boruto haría cualquier cosa para satisfacerte, porque eres su ídolo! Así es muy fácil querer a alguien, ¿no crees?

—Estás subestimando los sentimientos de tu hijo solo por su juventud.

—Ah, no, Sasuke, a otro perro con ese hueso. Esa patraña podría esperarla de Boruto, pero, ¿de ti? ¿Esperas que piense que realmente crees eso? Yo no pongo en duda su amor infinito por un bastardo como tú. No digo que ese amor no sea auténtico. Digo que tú te estás aprovechando de la forma más vil de ese amor tan auténtico.

—Es decir que _mis_ sentimientos son los que estás subestimando.

—¡Claro que sí, infeliz! ¡Te estás cogiendo a mi hijo, al que le llevas 20 años, es menor de edad y es tu discípulo! ¡Por supuesto que no creo que lo que tú sientes sea amor auténtico! ¡Solo estás autocomplaciéndote!

—¿Por qué no me permites enamorarme por una puta vez en mi vida, Naruto? Entiendo que es tu hijo y…

—¡No, no, Sasuke, no vuelvas a esto algo personal! ¡No se trata de que sea hijo mío! Escucha, ¿te oíste a ti mismo? ¿No te parece raro que nunca hayas podido construir una relación sana con una persona de tu edad y que en cambio te sientas tan feliz con un niño?

—No es un niño, tiene 17 años.

—¡Es un maldito niño! ¡Lo que te gusta es estar en una posición de poder, Sasuke! ¡Por eso solo has podido conectar con él! ¡Porque él se queda calladito cuando se lo ordenas y porque se abre para ti si se lo pides y porque se aguanta sin verte por meses si se te da la regalada gana irte y porque nunca tiene un puto reproche para ti!

—Quizás no me reprocha porque me entiende cómo soy.

—¡Claro que te entiende, eres transparente! ¡Abandonaste a tu ahora ex esposa por 12 años prácticamente y te ponías de mal humor si ella te preguntaba algo al respecto! ¡Trataste de matarme a mí, a tu mejor amigo, en varias ocasiones! ¡Ni con tu hija muestras sentimientos más que una o dos veces al mes! Boruto se siente especial solo con que lo mires. Él sabe que es lo máximo que puedes darle y lo valora, porque no conoce el verdadero amor mutuo todavía. Y para colmo, la única otra persona a la que prestas atención es a mí, a quien él odia. Compite conmigo en absolutamente todo y esto no es la excepción.

—Tal vez el verdadero problema aquí sea que estás celoso.

—¡Si vuelves a tratar de desviar el tema una vez más juro que te destierro de la Aldea, Sasuke! ¿Sabes qué? Sí me gustabas, cuando éramos niños. Incluso de adolescente… sí, creo que hasta poco tiempo antes de casarme, aún me gustabas. Pero ya está, eso quedó en el pasado. Estoy enamorado de mi esposa y creo que tengo una mejor relación con ella que la que podría haber tenido contigo. Lo compruebo ahora que veo en qué te has metido. ¿Qué clase de corazón de garrapiñada tienes que tener para no sentir compasión por Boruto? Si en verdad lo amaras, lo habrías tratado como el niño que es. En cambio, lo estas destrozando. Y no solo literalmente… ¡mierda! ¡Odio todas las imágenes que has metido en mi cabeza con esta conversación!

—No debería haberte dicho nada.

—¿Me estás cargando? Me alegra que al menos hayan tenido la decencia de optar de común acuerdo por decírmelo, como corresponde. Sino, lo habría descubierto de todos modos. Y créeme que no habrías sobrevivido si me enteraba por otro lado.

—Ah… me lo merezco, supongo.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Mereces la muerte o algo peor!

—En eso podemos estar de acuerdo.

—¿En serio…?

—La mayor parte de mi vida he deseado estar muerto. Nunca entendí por qué tú seguías perdonándome. En tu lugar, yo me hubiera matado.

—No estamos hablando de eso ahora, Sas…

—¡Sí, sí estamos hablando de eso! ¿Te piensas que yo no sé que esta relación está mal? ¡Estaría mal aunque tuviéramos la misma edad o lo que fuera! Porque lo que está mal aquí soy yo. Siempre soy el que está mal. ¿Y qué hago con eso? ¿Quieres que me aleje y espere a que se nos pase? ¿No ves la cantidad de veces que me fui de la Aldea estos dos años fracasando en ese intento? ¿Quieres que le diga que no siento lo mismo, que le rompa el corazón y me suicide o algo así? ¿Qué mierda puedo hacer para arreglar esto, eh? ¡Dímelo!

—Bastardo, ¿te oyes? Maldita sea, siempre crees que eres la víctima. Tomar distancia, aislarte, hacer daño… son el tipo de soluciones que de hecho nos han traído hasta aquí, ¿no crees?

—¿¡Y qué otras soluciones hay!?

Ahora que era Sasuke quien alzaba la voz, con los dedos de su única mano crispados y un gesto torcido en la cara, Naruto se veía súbitamente calmado, como si por fin hubieran llegado al momento que estaba esperando.

—Bueno, para empezar… harán terapia.

—¿Qué…?

—Si Boruto y tú seguirán juntos, entonces harán terapia. Cada uno con un terapeuta distinto. Y tendremos que aprobarlos Hinata y yo. No confiaría en uno elegido por ustedes.

—¿Qué mierda…?

—¿Preguntaste por soluciones, no? Te las estoy dando. Lo primero que harán será acudir a terapia. De forma estable, ¿eh? Nada de ir un mes y darse de alta. Las posibilidades de que una relación así sea sana son del 0,01% o menos, así que necesitarán mucho acompañamiento profesional para lidiar con eso sin autodestruirse en el proceso.

—…

—Lo segundo que quiero es que estés muy muy muy atento a cómo se sienta Boruto. Si le duele, si le cuesta, si no le gusta… no te lo va a decir. Dará lo máximo de sí por ti, no quiere mostrarse débil. Así que tú serás el que deba poner los límites para que no se exija.

—¿Tú crees que lo único que hacemos es coger?

—¡No, imbécil! Me refiero en general. ¿Cuánto tiempo te puedes desaparecer sin comunicarte? Pues NADA de tiempo, aunque él nunca te lo diga, tú solito debes darte cuenta de que no es empático irte sin avisar. ¿Cuánto puedes gritarle, insultarlo o tratarlo mal? NUNCA podrás hacerlo, él jamás se quejaría de algo así pero debes reconocer por ti mismo que un insulto de tu parte podría marcarlo de por vida. Así que estarás bien atento y no empujarás demás, ¿está claro?

—Sí… pero deja de usar metáforas sexuales, por favor.

—Créeme que me horrorizan más a mí que a ti. Bien, ese fue el segundo punto. El tercer punto…

—¿Cuántos de estos "puntos" habrá? Suenan a reglas que impone el padre de la novia antes que a "soluciones", como las llamaste.

—Si vuelves a referirte a mi hijo como “novia", te rompo el cogote, Sasuke.

—Era una comparación…

—Como sea, ¿qué otro camino ves? ¿Quieres que encierre a Boruto por los próximos tres años para que no te busque?

—Sabes que no podrías, él ya tiene el talento necesario para salir de donde sea.

—Exacto, y tú tienes el Rinnegan como para llevártelo a otra dimensión contigo si te place. Por lo cual, evidentemente, la solución debe contemplar la posibilidad de que sigan considerándose pareja, o como mierda llamen a lo que tienen, mientras ustedes lo deseen.

—Mmm… continúa.

—El tercer punto es que te asegures de no refregarle por la cara las diferencias de estatus derivadas de tu edad. Ya sabemos que tú tienes tu propio departamento mientras él vive con nosotros, que tú tienes un buen sueldo mientras que él aun recibe una mesada de mi parte, etc… no lo llenes de regalos caros, no se la pasen en tu casa. Es muy importante que no le hagas sentir que estás "comprando" su afecto o… bueno, lo que sea que él te dé. No lo consientas. Él debe conocer la vida propia de un adolescente. Debe ganarse su independencia, como cualquier chico de su edad, y para ello debe aplicarse al estudio y tener horarios específicos para el ocio.

—¿Quieres que lo lleve a jugar video juegos al shopping?

—¡Quiero que vayan _juntos_ a jugar videojuegos, como _iguales_! ¡No que tú _lo lleves_! ¿Entiendes?

—No estoy seguro, pero mejor pasemos al cuarto punto…

—Y el cuarto punto es que nunca lo pondrás en nuestra contra, de Hinata y mío. Compartirán tiempo con nosotros, no le hablarás mal de su familia y no discutirás nuestras decisiones. Si hemos notado que no progresa en sus estudios o que ha roto alguna regla de la casa y le decimos que no puede verte el fin de semana, tú le dices que no lo vas a ver hasta que se lo permitamos.

—Es decir, me usarán para tener sobre él el control que nunca pudieron conseguir por sí mismos.

—¡No es eso, idiota! Tú eres un adulto, como nosotros. Es importante que los adultos en su vida tengan un discurso coherente sobre ciertas cosas. Y si crees que estoy actuando mal con él, me lo dices en privado y buscamos algún acuerdo. Pero de ningún modo puedes alentarlo a enojarse con nosotros o desautorizarnos. Eso pueden hacerlo Mitsuki o Sarada, chicos de su edad, pero no tú, ¿queda claro?

—Clarísimo.

—¿Te estás burlando, Sasuke?

—Solo estoy preguntándome quién te contó lo mío con Boruto antes de que yo lo hiciera porque es imposible que tú solo hayas elaborado semejante plan en la hora que llevamos de conversación.

—Ah… fue el mismo Boruto quien me lo dijo.

—¿Qué…?

—Supongo que antes de ayer fue cuando acordaron que vendrías a hablarme. Él estaba aterrorizado por cómo fuera a salir esta charla y entre Hinata y yo lo azuzamos hasta que logramos que admitiera qué era lo que lo ponía tan nervioso.

—Mierda… ¿qué le dijiste? ¿Lo hiciste salir corriendo dando un portazo, como siempre?

—Espero que estés mostrando preocupación por él y no burlándote de mis dotes como padre… mira, no te voy a negar que perdí un poco el control al principio, pero luego él… realmente es sincero con sus sentimientos, Sas. No quiero ponerme a mi hijo en contra, si me hubiera enterado antes tal vez podría haberles evitado este desastre a ambos pero ya que no puedo, al menos trataré de que lo lastimes lo menos posible. Le dije que lo apoyaba en lo que fuera, pero que Hinata y yo tendríamos que pensar algunas condiciones y él las tendría que aceptar.

—Ah, ya… fue idea de Hinata, todo esto de los puntos.

—Lo ideamos entre los dos, maldita sea… Estuvimos dos días enteros dándole vuelta como locos, pensando. También consultamos a Konohamaru y a Kakashi. Incluso lo hablé con Shikamaru.

—¿Qué? ¿Ventilaste nuestra intimidad con toda Konoha?

—Kakashi y Shikamaru ya lo sabían, imbécil. No son tan sutiles como ustedes creen.

—¿En serio…?

—Tienes suerte de que ambos son demasiado perezosos como para entrometerse o yo me habría enterado de esto mucho antes.

—Ya veo…

—Bueno… ¿qué opinas? ¿Crees que podrás asumir esta responsabilidad? ¿Vas en serio con mi hijo y realmente estás dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para evitar hacerle daño?

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento. Una leve sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

—Sí… sí a todo eso.

Extendió su mano, como quien cierra un trato. Naruto se la estrechó.

—Como sea… no te olvides de que soy la única persona en esta puta Aldea capaz de patearte el trasero si llegara a ser necesario.

—Procuraré que no lo sea… te evitaré la humillación de ser vencido por mí, te doy mi palabra.

—Ja, bastardo… más te vale cumplir con tu palabra. Más te vale.

*** * ***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de Autora:** bueno… ¿tal vez esto necesite algo de contexto? Como saben, y como lo hace evidente este fic, el SasuBoru es una ship problemática y como tal tiene muchos haters. Nos suelen acusar de que nuestro material podría transmitir ideas equivocadas sobre las relaciones con mucha diferencia de edad (especialmente siendo una de las partes involucradas menor de edad), sobre todo a las personas jóvenes. Esto en algunos casos es así y en otros no, ya que cada lector/a es un mundo y recibe el contenido de formas muy diversas, y a su vez las ficciones sobre esta pareja son muy distintas entre sí, no todos nos interesamos en ellos por los mismos motivos o de la misma manera. Como sea, me parecía que podía ser de utilidad que un fic SasuBoru pusiera sobre la mesa los problemas que esta ship acarrea y que nos diera espacio para reflexionar al respecto. Por supuesto, la situación que planteo en este relato es una idealización: sería muy difícil que un adulto que se enamora de un adolescente esté dispuesto a tomar tantos cuidados, igualmente difícil sería que un padre acepte esta situación y confíe en un tipo semejante, y todavía más difícil que el hijo adolescente rebelde obedezca todas las reglas que le pongan sus padres. Y encima, también sería difícil que estos "puntos" propuestos por Naruto y Hinata tengan un buen resultado de inmediato. Lo más probable es que esta relación haga mucho daño a Boruto, salga como salga. Peeeero… al menos se explicita lo que está pasando, los riesgos en los que se están metiendo. A mí personalmente me gusta mucho usar los fics para eso, para pensar. Cuando un tema me preocupa, cuando siento que los debates son estériles o que no hay una respuesta rápida, escribo ficción. Eso me ayuda a clarificar mis ideas y a abrir el diálogo con otras personas. Así que eso hice. Ya sé que no suele ser lo que la gente espera de un fic, pero es lo que a mí me gusta hacer con los fics, así que bueno… qué se le va a hacer. Espero no haberlos decepcionado demasiado o que, si lo hice, tengan compasión de mí. Si hace falta, sepan que tengo otro SasuBoru con lemon al que pueden acudir para desquitarse por haber leído estas 2500 palabras de pura discusión idealizada y casi 400 de notas de autora xD 
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme en estas locuras, ¡su apoyo vale mucho para mí!
> 
>  **PD:** también recuerden que tomo comisiones, así que pueden encargarme un SasuBoru sin tanto drama cuando quieran ;)
> 
>  **PD2:** como dije, el texto me ayuda a abrir el diálogo, pero no representa lo que yo pienso ni nada por el estilo. ¡Siéntanse libres de expresar sus propias ideas al respecto de las relaciones complicadas en los comentarios! Y ya, ya me callo, eso fue lo último… jiji.


End file.
